The Shang Tigress
by nuitnothing
Summary: Alanna and Thom have a younger half sister who is part of the Shang. How will the lives of everyone be effected if Alanna's more insightful sister joins them agaist Roger as the Shang Tigress. (Complete!)
1. Meet Devon

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierce's characters, but I do own Devon  
  
This is the retelling of Alanna's attempts to become a knight if she had a younger sister.  
  
"That's my decision and we need not discuss it."  
  
Alanna listened gloomily as Thom copied their father's words in an unrealistically nasally tone.  
  
"If you two leave what am I to do."  
  
Both of the twins looked over at their younger half sister, Devon. Only three months younger, Devon was an illegitimate child. She was more fine boned than Alanna, lacking the sturdy look than the red head had in favor of a slight but no less powerful, pixyish frame. With a pale, apple pie round face, petite tip tilted nose and rosy pink cheeks the ten-year-old looked innocent and naïve.  
  
"Dev's right Alanna, father hates her. He'll throw her out in the cold the moment we leave." Alanna blanched. It was true, their father despised Devon. Only the twins love for her had forced him to let her stay, lest he be forced to deal with two depressed hatful children rather than three who stayed away from him.  
  
"She have to come with us"  
  
Alanna's voice was firm. Thom snorted  
  
"I can see it now! Hello duke Gareth this is my illegitimate baby sister; I hope you don't mind if I keep her with me. Yeah I can see how that would go and if took her to the Covent they'll pressure her become a trainee daughter there, like they do other illegitimate girls who come to them."  
  
It was Devon's turn to pale. She was an intelligent girl. For all she looked like he only thoughts in her head were dolls and dresses, she was very logical and was well aware that if she became a daughter she would have limited choices, something that never set well with her.  
  
"Great. You have to be a knight, I have to be a lady and we'll both lose Devon. This is the worst."  
  
Alanna suddenly brightened.  
  
"Thom! You can forge father's handwriting, tell them were both boy's. You'll be trained in magic, I'll become a knight."  
  
"What about father?"  
  
"He'll forget us."  
  
"And Dev?"  
  
Alanna frowned thoughtfully. Then her face light. The next words she spoke would change the course of all their lives.  
  
"The Shang!"  
  
Okay please review and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Tigress and Lioness

Disclaimer: I own only Devon and maybe the occasional random person.  
  
Before we begin chapter 2, I would like to post this thanks:  
  
THANKYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. (Show tunes play and Nuit runs onto a random but strategically placed stage dressed hot pink bunny PJ's. She jumps around like an idiot and then falls to the floor in a sugar induced seizure.)  
  
We may now begin.  
  
Devon stared at Alanna for a few moments. When she spoke her voice was the same light, slightly husky pitch that was soothing to listen to.  
  
"You're stark raving mad"  
  
Alanna grinned  
  
"Yes I know but I'm also determined"  
  
Thom had frozen the moment Alanna had said 'The Shang'. He tried his best to act as though he despised all people. It was an act through and through. He'd die a hundred times over to see his sisters safe. Unfortunately one was the most bull headed and strong willed female to walk the face of the earth. The other was crafty, clever, and more compassionate than any other as well. Devon and Alanna both wanted to save the world. Alanna wanted freedom, freedom from gender bias above all. Devon. she was a puzzle. Alanna and Thom both knew her well enough to say she was intelligent, kind hearted and fiercely protective of her friends and family, particularly those smaller than her. Like a little Tigress. However she was unpredictable. She acted rashly, on impulse and instinct rather than thinking things through. However if you took the time to remind her to analyze the situation she found a hundred doors when most would see only one. Usually she was happy and most people liked her, but she had an almost eerie way of fading into the back round like the sun fades from the sky. Like I said, a puzzle. Which brought Thom to his present fear. Devon would never make it in the Shang. She needed people. However often you found her alone, she would wither up and die without love and friendship. She was a bleed heart and cried for even those who had ill feelings toward her. The Shang where loners. Not like Devon.  
  
"No"  
  
"What do you mean no?!"  
  
Alanna stared at her twin.  
  
"You heard me. Devon wouldn't make it in the Shang she needs human contact. The Shang are known for doing without."  
  
"There are masters of the Shang who stay close to people. I've heard of them."  
  
"Oh yes lets drag her along to where ever and hope there's a one in a million Shang that lives in society."  
  
"Let's do it"  
  
Thom and Alanna looked at Devon. She often spoke without thinking, but they had never seen such a determined look on her face.  
  
"Its times like these that I get scared are how much you and Alanna are alike." Thom said with a sigh.  
  
Both girls smiled that same impish little quirk of the mouth that all three of them possessed. Except that Devon had dimples.  
  
"Let's go see Maude, if she'll help where all set."  
  
She turned on her heels. "Follow me!"  
  
Alanna strolled off with the same proud walk she always had. Devon walked just a step behind and to the right, in an unconsciously protective manor that only those who knew her could recognize.  
  
Like a Tigress and a. a Lioness.  
  
With a chuckle at his own silly thoughts, her strode after the girls.  
  
A thank you to my reviewers. 


	3. Pictures In The Flame

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Devon and my brand new pink bunny Pj's! (Many paper confetti pieces fall from the sky, Nuit runs on and jumps up and down until a huge pile of confetti falls on top of her.)  
  
Maude listened silently as the three children explained their plan. Then she was silent for a long moment. When she finally spoke her voice was quiet.  
  
"I need to turn to greater forces for this."  
  
Thom frowned "Can you do that? I thought you only healed"  
  
"Hush and go get the vervain, Alanna wood, Devon help Thom."  
  
Devon frowned but helped Thom anyway. Soon they all sat before the fire.  
  
Maude was sweating, she was aware that people who used magic the Gods didn't give them could be punished badly. With a murmured prayer to the Goddess for good behavior for the rest of the years if only she survive this, She tossed vervain into the fire, which turned green for her magic and violet for the twins' and Devon's. Then she grabbed the hands of all three children and pushed them into the fire. Thom yelped in pain, Alanna bit her lip till it bleed, Devon inhaled sharply and shut her eyes tight, tears trailing down her rosy cheeks. With a shaky exhale she looked up blurrily at her siblings. Thom was twitching but had grown silent and was staring at Alanna, who appeared caught in the same trap as Maude. They exchanged worried frowns and looked in the fire. A picture began to form before Devon's eyes. A man stood before a red haired teen. His face was blurry and the teen's face was down. Then she saw a red haired woman holding the hand of a man with the same colored hair as her. Once again she could not see faces but she could tell the man was dead. Another change brought the image of a man with hair several shades darker red than the woman's had been. He was on his back on the ground with blood pooled around him. She gasped as she saw many arrows in his chest. She tried to see his face but failed as the image faded leaving the green flame, as she and her sibling drew their magic back. Devon looked up. Alanna and Thom both stared at her. Alanna was pale. Thom was sweating in fear. Devon realized that she was screaming silently in horror and shut her mouth. Suddenly Maude pulled their hands from the flame.  
  
Alanna opened her mouth but Devon jabbed her in the shoulder and shook her head.  
  
Maude looked at them. "We will do it. I will come to Alanna's rooms early tomorrow morning. Be waiting."  
  
With that the children ran from Maude's home.  
  
Outside Thom turned to Devon and Alanna.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Alanna's voice was hoarse. "A city. A black city."  
  
Devon frowned. "I saw several different things. People mostly. No faces. In two of the scenes. there was a dead man."  
  
Thom frowned." A heard. I never saw, but I heard. This light voice, a man's. It gave me the shivers. He was laughing and talking of killing folks."  
  
"Should we tell Maude?" Devon asked  
  
"No." Thom whispered. "Let's just wait and keep what happened in mind."  
  
His sister's nodded and the siblings started back to Trebond castle.  
  
Please reviw! 


	4. Warnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Devon. (Stage opens up but Nuit is not there to brag about her pink bunny PJ's because she is sick with a head cold and will more that likely fall asleep at her computer.)  
  
Before I begin I would like to personally thank Zuma who wrote constructive criticism. Here are the answers your three questions. First, Yes I will explain later why Alanna and Thom's father hates Devon so much and in this story he did indeed love his wife. (It's one of the major pieces of the plot). Second, I will explain what Devon looks like in this chapter. (As was planned). Third, I am aware that Devon is older than the age Shang usually takes on students; this is also a smaller conflict in the plot. So thanks again and continue reading please.  
  
.Um I have on final question. How old is Duke Roger?  
  
The next day Lord Alan gave to letters to his children one for Duke Gareth of Naxen and One for the First Daughter of the convent. Thom quickly opened and read each letter. He rewrite them saying that, Lord Alan, would be sending his son, Thom to the Daughters for mage training and his son, Alan, to the palace for knight training. Alanna made sure there was no difference. Assured that no one would be able to tell, she grinned at him knowing it would be years before some one sorted out the confusion. Later as Thom climbed into a riding gown Maude cut Alanna's hair while Devon watched.  
  
I've something to say to both you girls," Maude said as the first lock drifted to the floor.  
  
"What?" both girls asked nervously  
  
"Well, Alanna you've a gift for healing" The scissors worked on. " Greater than mine, greater than any other I have ever known. You've other abilities that you'll learn to use. But healings what counts. I dreamt a warning last night, as clear as the gods shouting in my ear."  
  
Both Alanna and Devon giggled  
  
"Don't laugh at the gods girls" Maude said sternly "Though you'll find that out foe yourself so-"  
  
She was cut off when Thom stumbled in, dressed in a pale green riding dress.  
  
"Mithros, how do girls walk in these things"?  
  
"It's called grace Thom" Devon said dryly. " Something you lack"  
  
"Hush, I'm trying to talk" Maude said sharply. "Now Alanna have you ever thought of all the lives you'll take as a knight?"  
  
Alanna bit her lip "no"  
  
"As I suspected." Maude murmured, "You see only glory. But there are lives lost. Families without fathers or sons and sorrow. Think before fighting, who you fight. If only because one day you'll meet your match. If you want to pay for the lives you take heal. Heal often and always or it will take centuries to cleanse your soul. It's harder to heal than to kill, the mother knows why but you have a gift for both." She brushed Alanna's cropped hair.  
  
"Keep your hood up. You look enough like Thom to fool anyone but Coram.  
  
Thom, Alanna and Devon all stared in shock at the mirror.  
  
"There are two Thom's" Devon said with humor.  
  
"Speaking of Thom, I've a warning for you to lad. Don't hide. If you feel like you slipping into isolation than reach out for your sisters but what ever you do don't become a loner. And don't become to proud. It will be your undoing"  
  
"And as for you Devon." Maude said quietly  
  
Devon looked at Maude  
  
"You see things child. Things never meant to be seen. I've noticed to before. You can't heal like Alanna. You can't see the future or read minds. You don't have to. You see souls. You can sense others emotions and hear their pain and bond with them to help them through it. I suppose in a manor you do heal. Not body but mind and spirit. Every thing about you is soothing. You are a born protector of all those in need. I only wish you to think before you act child. You do what you first think rather than stopping and hearing the hints and warnings that others or even you yourself give. Your instincts are good, but keep in mind that sometimes they are wrong and you need to let life take it's course."  
  
Devon stared at Maude for a long time before nodding Thom and Alanna looked at her with concern. But she didn't speak; rather she turned to the mirror. Alanna and Thom where once again marveling at how identical they where. Devon compared them to her. Her skin was a shade or two darker than the twins' but was still considered pale. She had an innocent rounded face with where naturally rosy cheeks but the effect of classic beauty in her face was ruined by a bunch of freckles and a small tip tilted nose the added to the impish pixie look she had. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown that fell to her mid back in soft curls. She had a rounded chin and her mouth curved up slightly at the corners, her lower lip plumper than her bottom lip. She hade the same bone setting as Alanna but lacked her sturdiness.  
  
"Hey Devon? Are you ready to go"  
  
Devon looked up at Thom and Alanna who waited by the door. Grabbing her brown leather shoulder bag she followed her older sister and brother out of the castle and into the yard. 


	5. A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except my pink PJ's cause I fell better now!)  
  
For all of my readers who are not Zuma you may, if you chose to skip the following message and go straight to the stars that mark the beginning, you may however if you would care to listen to nuit make a total idiot of her self feel free the read it. If you don't understand the point of this message you can go read my reviews and look for Zuma's review from chapter 4 (but then why would all you kind people want to laugh hysterically at my stupidity. what the Hell am I saying. That's half of the whole story.)  
  
Ahem! Before I begin I would like to once again address Zuma. First thank you for that tid bit about Roger. He will be 33 in this story. Second Yes I am aware that I have crappy spelling and grammar (as a matter of fact before I go and use spell check let me say that I misspelled the work grammar and thank you. Which I just did again. Oh great now I confused myself.) I have issues with spelling and stuff (so I don't misspell grammar again. wait. DANG!!!) That is medically (I misspelled this word to.) recognized. Third yes I am aware of the fact that the Shang never takes on magical students, however (as you learn later on in my story) that detail plays a MAJOR ROLL. (Hint hint major giveaway to my plot). (Nuit mutters to self while Nuit's annoying sisters are reading your review over her shoulder and laughing about the grammar comment. Finally Nuit sighs) I will make an effort to improve my spelling and stuff (HAHAHAHAHAHA I didn't use the word HAHAHAHAHA I didn't use grammar.CRAP!!!)In all future chapters. (Nuit leaves computer temporarily to go beat the crap out of her sister, Camille, Caprice, and Catharine. She also would like to point out she is using there full names just to piss them off because the hate it and they made her wake up at 6 FREAKIN .AM)  
  
(Well. they where stars when I typed them.)  
  
Devon mounted Red, her every reliable pony and sighed.  
  
The Shang is good people. Perhaps they'll take me one even with my magic. I should tell Alanna only non-gifted people are the Shang. No, best not to break her heart this early in the trip. Devon thought tiredly.  
  
She glanced up at Alanna and Thom. Both wore capes wrapped tight around themselves.  
  
'Father didn't even come out to say good bye'  
  
Why she had hoped he would she could never fathom. Her father despised she. All she was was a reminder of a drunken night one of the rare times he went into court. Looking up at her father's study window, she saw him watching them; She stared back up at him. For one moment violet eyes met violet eyes (yes Devon has violet eyes). Her father scowled and turned away. Devon studied the side of his face as he focused on the twins. He hair was dirty blond streaked with gray; he had the same skin tone as Alanna and Thom. And his hair was the same color as Devon's. He had the same nose as Alanna and Thom too. Devon and her siblings used to look at portraits of him as a child, a teen, and a young man. He had always looked happy and was always smiled. Devon remembered what Coram had once whispered when Alanna asked what had killed her mother. With the children, only 3 at the time had been in going to sleep. When Alanna's childish voice had rung out.  
  
"Coram?"  
  
"Aye, Lass" He replied putting down the storybook she held.  
  
"How did our mama die?" Alanna stared up at her a, eyes full of innocence and naivety.  
  
Coram froze and was silent for several minutes. When he finally spoke his voice was slow as if he chose each word carefully.  
  
"Your ma died because she was. tired. It was not more than an hour after you and Thom where.delivered.by the.the um.stork "  
  
"Stork?"  
  
"A big bird that delivers babies to ma's and da's"  
  
The little girl frowned. "What about Devy?"  
  
Coram hesitated. "Devon has a different ma than you and Thom"  
  
"How?" Alanna looked puzzled.  
  
"Um.. Well. She."  
  
"Did the stork mess-up and take her to the wrong mama?"  
  
".Yes.yes that's right. He took Devon to the wrong Ma."  
  
".Why was my mama so tired?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said she died because she was tiered. Why was she so tired?" Alanna's eyes had begun to close her voice slurred with sleep. Thom who had been awake for most of the conversation finally drifted of.  
  
"Sometimes little lass Ma's just get tired."  
  
Alanna was already asleep. Coram stoop with an angered sigh.  
  
"And sometimes there tired because their hearts are broken" Coram murmured quietly, to himself not the children as he left the nursery.  
  
Devon lay awake for many hours, her childish mind trying to grasp the concept of a person dying from a broken heart.  
  
Devon watched her father till his face left the window. Not for the first time in her life she wondered exactly why Lord Alan had went to court despite how much he hated it. She wondered why he got drunk when he was usually responsible with alcohol of any kind. She wondered why he had broken his wife's spirit for a night of sex from a woman who couldn't even remember.  
  
And she wondered who that woman was. 


	6. Master Alan

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing (except my Pink PJ's!)  
  
Devon halted Red behind Chubby and Daffodil, The pony that Thom was on, and dismounted. They had ridden half the day and they where now at the place where Trebond Way and The Great Road met. Coram and Maude had left the siblings alone to say goodbye.  
  
"Keep your ears open Thom, seems they're useful to you."  
  
Thom turned a puzzled look to Devon  
  
"What do you mean Devy?"  
  
"I mean, I think it's more than accident you heard rather than saw in the fire. You're smart Thom. You unravel words and such. I know you like to be heard brother but for a change listen."  
  
Devon's voice seemed to come alive as she spoke. He felt as if it where a gust of wind circling him and covering him protectively like a blanket. Most would never have noticed it. Only Thom and Alanna could see or hear when Devy did something like this. A shield spell of sorts, but with no words. Devon merely had to speak. Her words where meant to give him advice, how to keep himself safe. So her magic expelled it's self through her voice and created a shield around him. One that would not protect his body but his mind. He had never thought Devon's methods of magic odd. Now he wasn't so sure.  
  
Alanna placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.  
  
"She's right Thom. Remember the voice you heard in the fire. If you ever hear it again promise me that you'll get as far from the speaker as possible."  
  
"I promise Alanna. And you two. I want you to look out for one another."  
  
"We will" Alanna promised  
  
"I will" Devon said "She'll be to busy swinging swords and saving damsels."  
  
"oh haha" Alanna muttered  
  
Coram and Maude came back  
  
"Lets go Coram said roughly.  
  
Alanna and Devon nodded and followed him.  
  
Both Devon and Alanna turned in the saddle and watched Thom till they could see him no longer  
  
"Alanna" Devon whispered, "I think next time we see Thom he'll be a different person.  
  
Alumna nodded. Devon was sure she wasn't aware of it but Alanna had tears in her eyes. Then again Devon did to.  
  
"I hope he's still the same Thom we love."  
  
With a nod both girls turned back to north, to Corus.  
  
Neither was aware that there brother was watching them fade into the distance with the exact same thoughts.  
  
Coram Smythson was sure that his life was over. He would never live down Thom's performance as a page. Not for the first time in his life he wished Alanna was the boy. He was about to get his wish. The sun glinted directly overhead, time for noon meal. Coram grunted orders to the cloaked children and they dismounted in the clearing by the road. Coram gave the two children their share of bread and cheese and sat down.  
  
"We'll make the wayhouse by dark, if not before. This will do till then." He rumbled  
  
Alanna pulled down her hood  
  
"Fine by me" she said  
  
Coram chocked spraying the road with liquid.  
  
"Brandy" he whispered looking at the wineskin.  
  
He returned to his immediate issue.  
  
"By the Black God" he roared, "we're turning Back now an I'm tannin your hide when we get home! Where's that devil's spawn brother of yours?"  
  
"Coram, clam down. Have a drink," Devon murmured in her soothing way  
  
"I don't want to drink, I want to beat all of you till your skins won't hold water!"  
  
"Coram is on his way to the city of the gods with Maude, she thinks where doing the right thing." Devon murmured  
  
"That witch would agree with you two sorcerers." Coram said "and what does your father say?"  
  
"Why should he ever know?" Alanna asked, "Thom doesn't want to be a knight and I do"  
  
"I don't care if you want to be dancing bears!" He shouted, "You're a girl"  
  
"Whose to know? From know on I'm Alan of Trebond, the younger twin" she said sternly  
  
"Lass it'll never work, you'll be turning into a woman-"  
  
"I can hide all that with your help"  
  
"And your father"  
  
"Father doesn't care about anything but his scrolls" Alanna sighed, "Coram I'm being nice, do you want to see thing for the next 20 yeas? I can do that. Remember when cook was going to tell father who ate the cherry tarts? When godmother came to make father her new husband?"  
  
Coram paled. The day the cherry tarts vanished the cook had seen hungry lions. When the twins godmother had come to get lord Alan to marry her she had left claiming the place was haunted.  
  
"You wouldn't," He whispered  
  
He had always thought the children where behind the cook's lions and Lady Catharine's ghosts. He hadn't said anything though.  
  
Alanna changed tactics "look Thom can't shoot or fight, I can. Thom will embarrass you, I won't. Lets ride on. In the morning if you still want to go back we will. Father won't know till it's to late"  
  
Coram sighed and mounted his horse while the girls mounted their ponies. He looked at Devon, she had the same far off look that many would take as inattention, Coram knew she heard every word. She had known that he would okay it all along.  
  
"I'm to assume you plan on being more than a servant" He said dryly  
  
"I plan to join the Shang, actually" she replied blithely  
  
"The Shang, of course. What else?" He sighed  
  
They rode on in silence for a long time. By the time they reached the inn Coram was drunk. The innkeeper helped him to bed while his wife fussed over 'the poor wee lad'.  
  
The next morning he sat up as Alanna entered the room.  
  
"Don't walk so loud" he begged  
  
She handed him a foul tasting broth, but it made him feel better  
  
"So he said looking the sister in the eyes "I take it I'm to call her 'master Alan'"  
  
They both laughed and ran off to eat breakfast. 


	7. Fights

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pink Pj's and Devon!  
  
Alanna and Devon stared wide eyed at the many both and vendors that lined the streets. Some stared as wide eyed as them, others shoved their goods under peoples noses shouting at them to buy.  
  
"Watch your purses" Coram said loudly "there are some who would steal from their own mothers!"  
  
The comment seemed directed at a tall young man of about 17. The young man grinned at them.  
  
"Who me?" He laughed and blended back into the crowd.  
  
"Devon" Coram said, "Alanna and I are going to the palace. I'll meet you at the palace gate in three and a half hours. Go and see if you can find information on the Shang."  
  
With a nod Devon watched them ride off before leading Red to a stable. After dismounting she handed her money to a thin boy with messy brown hair and pale brown eyes.  
  
"Do you know anything of the Shang?" Devon asked hesetently  
  
"Sure do miss," he said blithely "The Shang Wolf visits here every two or three months when he doesn't have students. He's an odd one, lives in the city sometimes. Usually he spends time in his cottage in the royal forest. He took on a student not long ago. A little city lass."  
  
Devon praised the gods silently for her luck. "Where can I find them."  
  
"Like I said miss they live right on the edge of the royal forest." He looked thoughtful. "The girl comes into town to get milk and bread every day. Wait around that stand over there."  
  
"Thank you." Devon said  
  
"Not a problem miss." He smiled "I like you. You got this look to you. Like you're a step ahead of the rest of the world. My name is Noah"  
  
"I'm Devon," She said with a smile  
  
"If you ever need help look me up, miss Devon. Any of the stable folk will know me"  
  
With a nod he set about his work.  
  
Devon waited for two hours at the milk seller's stand. It was nearly 2 hours after noon when a small blonde girl walked towards the stand. She was slender and tall for a girl. Her eyes where dark brown in contrast to her pale blonde hair. She had a small button nose and a mouth made for smiling. She carried a basket with some bread and other various items in it.  
  
Devon watched as she paid for a bottle of milk and turned to leave  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The blonde turned and looked down at Devon. She was almost 5 inches taller than Devon and she didn't have and extra 2 inches of boot like Devon did.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where to find the Shang wolf"  
  
The girl raised and eye brow  
  
"I could tell you" She said "But I won't. He's my teacher."  
  
"I'd like to now if he could teach me too."  
  
The girl frowned and looked at Devon closer. After a moment she nodded.  
  
"Where are you staying"  
  
Devon thought for a moment  
  
"No where for now but I'm going to the palace" She answered  
  
"Fine than meet me in the yards after dark."  
  
Without another word she turned and walked away.  
  
Devon walked down the hall toward where the nice servant, Timon, had said she would find the pages wing. She heard screams and ran closer. Just in time to see a tall blonde boy push Alanna into a wall. She screamed in rage and butted the blonde boy in the back. Grabbing his hair and going down on top of him. He pushed her off and she fell back into a basket of laundry that was waiting for the maids to take and get washed. Peeking out she saw Alanna charge the boy and get pushed off.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
The voice was young and male. Many of the pages that moved to make way for the dark haired boy and his friends bowed. The blonde boy looked up.  
  
"Highness, this boy was acting as if he owned the palace," He whined "King of the castle he was and he insulted me"  
  
Devon threw a dirty shirt at the blonde boy. His head shot up and he looked around. A few boys giggled but none spoke.  
  
"I didn't speak to you, Ralon of Malven, I believe I told you never to speak to me at all."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut up, Ralon" Instructed one of the boy called Highness's friends. He was tall with tightly curling brown hair and coal black eyes. "You've got your orders"  
  
The boy who looked to be in charge looked around with calm blue eyes. "Douglass?"  
  
The stocky blonde boy stepped forward with a frown. "He quickly explained what happened, but his attention seemed divided. While the others spoke to Alanna and the boy who she know knew to be prince Jonathan asked if anyone would sponsor her, the boy called Douglass turned and looked in her direction. She met his eyes from over the edge of the basket. Devon stared at him steadily; he looked from her to Alanna but said nothing. As their group turned to leave he nodded and smiled. Alanna looked at her too, however she was frowning. Devon had a feeling she would hear from her sister tonight, and none of the words would be thanks. 


	8. The Shang Wolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my pink PJ's and Devon  
  
Devon waited in the yards after dark just like the girl had told her to. Just when she would have given up and went inside, three people entered the yard. One was the blonde girl; a tall man who looked about 40 accompanied her. He had pale brown hair that was shot with gray and smiling green eyes. The other was a tall woman with black hair and green eyes who looked about 34.  
  
The man approached her while the girl and woman waited at the fence. After he looked her over, he took a step back.  
  
"You've the gift." His voice held no question.  
  
"Yes, of a sort" Devon answered slowly  
  
"The Shang doesn't take on magic students."  
  
"They don't live in one place either."  
  
He chuckled "that's true. Are you also aware that most people join the Shang as small children?"  
  
"I am now." She said without hesitation  
  
"Then, my dear, what makes you think I would take you on as a student" He asked dryly  
  
Devon shrugged and smiled  
  
"I don't think, I hope." She said simply, as though it was an obvious thing  
  
The Shang Wolf looked at her strangely before laughing and shaking his head.  
  
"This is my present student, Bethany. I want you to fight her."  
  
Bethany, the blonde girl, grinned and hoped the fence into the training yard. With a nervous glance at the Wolf, Devon did the same.  
  
Almost immediately, Bethany aimed a punch at Devon's head. Devon ducked and aimed for Bethany's side, placing a sharp kick. She went flying as Bethany landed a punch right in her shoulder. Devon was up in a second, she charged at Bethany and knocked her down, Bethany threw her off and blackened her left eye.  
  
"That's enough"  
  
They both looked up at the Wolf. He stood above them grinning.  
  
"I do believe little one that you gave Beth a run for her money. That's saying something because I've been teaching her for three months."  
  
Beth grinned " I left my right side open again didn't I?"  
  
"Yes" he answered "and you'll bruise there too." He pointed to her left shoulder; Devon had hit it when she charged.  
  
The Wolf turned to Devon.  
  
"You've got talent and spirit." His voice was stern. "I will allow you to train with myself and Bethany, however, you must keep up with our schedule. We train far faster than the normal Shang, what the normal trainees learn in 13 to 14 years, you'll learn in eight. Normal age for graduating from the Shang is 18. While normal trainees start at 3 or 4, you're. What? ten?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He nodded  
  
"They have 7 years extra of teaching. I'll stop your training when your 18. If you haven't reached the criteria of a full fledged Shang, too bad. I won't pledge you into the rank of Shang and then those 8 years will have been a waste."  
  
Devon stared at the Wolf for a moment, then nodded slowly.  
  
"I would be honored to have you teach me sir."  
  
He chuckled. " My dear, If I am to teach you for the next eight years I will not have you calling me sir. My name is Ulf and you will address me as such."  
  
"Yes sir, err. Ulf"  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow at dusk. You will be living with myself and Beth, I'll take you to our home then."  
  
Devon nodded and said goodbye, excited to go and tell Alanna that the Shang Wolf was now training her.  
  
Ulf watched her go and then looked at Beth.  
  
"Go on home Beth, we'll be there in a moment."  
  
Beth nodded and ran off.  
  
"You have never taught a gifted student." The green-eyed woman murmured  
  
"I don't believe that is you business, Ramona." He answered coldly  
  
"I'm making it my business. Why are you teaching her?"  
  
"A little birdie told me to."  
  
With that Ulf strode after Beth.  
  
Hestia laugher followed him. 


	9. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except Devon and my PINK PJ'S!!!!  
  
Crap Crap Crap Crap!  
  
Devon repeated the word crap over and over in her head as she stared at her sister. Alanna was striding across the yard toward her and she looked royally pissed.  
  
"Why did you interfere!?" Alanna yelled, "I could have taken care of myself!"  
  
"Oh please Lana, he would have beat you into a bloody pulp!" Devon argued  
  
Alanna sighed. "Your right. He would have killed me. And don't call me Lana anymore."  
  
"To feminine?"  
  
"Of course it's to feminine! Do you know any boys named nicknamed Lana?"  
  
"No."  
  
Alanna shook her head "what did you come to see me for."  
  
Devon grinned broadly. "I'm now a student of the Shang Wolf."  
  
"Really? That's wonderful! Does he live in Corus? Does he stay in one place? Are you his only student?" Alanna was overjoyed  
  
"Hold it Lana, I can only answer one question at a time!" She moved one before Alanna could protest the use of her nickname. "Yes he lives in Corus, right outside the Royal forest. No he doesn't move. No I'm not his only student. He also trains a girl named Beth."  
  
Alanna opened he mouth to say more but the bell that marked it as time for her to go to dinner rung loudly. Instead she sighed, hugged her little sister and left the yard.  
  
Devon sat down and fed Red an apple she had taken from the kitchen. Not long after Alanna had left Beth hopped the fence and entered the yard.  
  
"Hey, let's go." She ordered  
  
Devon blinked then took Red's rein and followed Beth toward the royal forest.  
  
After nearly an hour of walking Devon and Beth entered a large clearing. There was a large stone cottage with ivy growing on the walls. A fenced in corral help 3 horses, 4 ponies, a goat, a cow, 13 sheep and 2 pigs. A bunch of chickens scattered across the ground walking blindly and often into things. Several cats and dogs sat under the shade of a cluster of apple trees. The door to the cottage opened and Ulf exited.  
  
"Ah, there you are girls" He said with a smile "I spent all morning cleaning out the spare room for you my dear." He smiled at Devon  
  
She grinned "Thank you Master Wolf"  
  
"Ulf, my dear. My name is Ulf Harris. Beth will you please take.um. My dear I do believe after all this I never asked your name" He said sheepishly  
  
"I'm Devon"  
  
"Right, Beth will you please take Devon to her room?"  
  
"Gotcha boss" Beth replied, "Follow me shorty"  
  
As Beth strode inside Devon called after her  
  
"I'm not short!"  
  
"This is my room" Beth said and pointed to a door. " Yours is that one," She pointed to the door on the end of the hall. "That's Ramona's room." She said pointing to the door between her's and Devon's. "You met her, she's the lady with the black hair and green eyes. Downstairs, if you didn't notice, there are 3 rooms off the kitchen. The one in the left back corner that's cut off by the paper screen is the privy. The door next to the stairs, on the right wall, is Ulf's and the door next to it is Noah's." She listed all the rooms they had passed.  
  
"Wait! Noah?" Devon said startled  
  
"Yes Noah. He's not a member of the Shang. He's a boy who works as a hostler in the palace stables. He lives here because he's Ramona's son." Beth answered  
  
"Who is Ramona? I mean I saw her but."  
  
Beth grinned. "You want to know why the heck she's here? Well she's an ex Shang. She trained from the time she was 3 till she was 14 then dropped out and became a player. Noah's dad was a player. He died from pneumonia when Noah was 5. Ramona and Noah stayed with the players for 6 more years. They moved in last year." Beth looked thoughtful "Oh! I got off track. I just need to tell you that the room across from yours is our library. Books, papers the whole kit and caboodle. That basically takes care of the whole house. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go feed the animals.  
  
Devon watched her go with a shocked stare. She shared her new home with Ulf, Beth, Ramona, Noah, and an assortment of animals. After a moment Devon turned and entered her new room with a single fleeting thought. Life just got a tad bit more interesting. 


	10. Devon's Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Devon, the Tortallian Shang and my PINK PJ'S!  
  
Ahem, before I begin I have a request. If any of my reviewers are fans of Gundum Wing will you please read either of the two stories being written by cocowinterdeathangel. She is a friend of mine and NEEDS reviews. If you would do this I would eternally be in your debt.  
  
Devon opened one eye tiredly to be faced with a set of dark brown eyes set under arched silvery blonde brows.  
  
"Beth?" Devon murmured tiredly "What time is it?"  
  
"Dawn," she said with a grin. "I've come to help you prepare for your first day of training. Get up."  
  
Devon groaned as she slowly got out of bed. She entered the small washroom and splashed cold water on her face and combed her hair. When she exited the washroom to change she was startled to see Beth was still there. She held up a pair of dark green breeches, a loose cream-colored shirt and a dark brown shepherd's vest.  
  
"These are for you. I have more but I want to make sure these fit before I tailor the rest for you." Beth handed her the cloths.  
  
Still startled Devon slipped into the washroom again and changed. The cloths fit perfectly. Not tight but not hanging off her small frame. As she exited the washroom a second time she found a pair of comfy brown boots and some stockings. Just as she finished putting them on someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find Beth.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
With a nod Devon followed Beth outside  
  
Beth led Devon through the woods in back of the house. It opened into a wide field surrounded by trees on all sides with a stream running through one side. Ulf waited under a rather lone tree with two boys. The first was about 15. He was thin, tall and lean. His brownish black hair was cropped close of the sides and longer on top, his eyes where a pale amber. It took Devon several moments to realize it was Noah. In the bad lighting of the stable, she had thought his features much plainer last time she had seen him.  
  
Ulf looked up at them and smiled "Girls! I was beginning to wonder where you where," He stopped and looked at Devon. "Short hair is most becoming on you Devon."  
  
Devon blinked. The comment was much like Maude's and yet it was different. He was commenting something she had chosen. And she liked the way it felt.  
  
"Thank you Ulf," She said softly  
  
He nodded, and then turned to Beth and Noah. "You two get to work. I need to talk to Dev, do you mind if I call you that?"  
  
"No" She said quickly  
  
Beth a Noah ran off toward the woods.  
  
Ulf turned back to Devon. "I want to know exactly what your magic enables you to do."  
  
Devon blinked, then frowned. "It.. I.. It's .odd." She sighed. "My s. brother, Alan, he can heal. He's very powerful. My other brother Thom doesn't heal but her reads people. For some reason I can't cast spells like normal gifted folks. Maude, the lady who cared for us, she said my gift was in my voice."  
  
Devon left out that Maude had also said she could 'see souls'. Devon had never thought of it that way but it was true in a manor. She could sense people if she chose. She could find if people had magic in their very core. She could find if someone was good or evil. She had just never thought of it as seeing souls until Maude mentioned it.  
  
Ulf watched the girl carefully. She was lying, or at least leaving something out. Before he could call her on it she continued"  
  
"I can compel people with my voice, make them want to do something. But most with even the tiniest amount of gift can tell. I can. force someone to do as I say but. A lot. It also makes me feel awful. And.I can create shields that protect people. All I have to do is speak with the idea of protection in my mind." She frowned "I don't use spells normally and I can't use many." She smiled softly "I can't read thoughts like Thom, I can't shape shift, or make myself physically more powerful or more durable. I've never wanted to. My brother calls my s.. Alan and I silly but both of us think that using magic to often is.. cheating." She blushed. "I often wish I could heal like La.Alan, I hate seeing innocent people in pain, but I can't. Although, a lot of the time, when soldiers would come home from battle, they would have nightmares. Maude would bring me to their homes and I'd sing. Most never had those nightmares again."  
  
Ulf stared at her then nodded. "The Shang may like to deal with their pain without magic we often have the aid of healers. I respect healers. I also respect readers of minds, and future seers. I believe they deal with an inner battle that is very great. I do not respect those who use magic for whims and wishes. For things they could do themselves." He smiled. "I have the feeling you like to try and do things on your own."  
  
At her nod he laughed. "Did you see which direction Noah and Beth went?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good do after them. They'll show you what to do. Tell them I'm sorry I won't be there today, I have work to do."  
  
Beth nodded and ran off into the woods. Ulf remained silent staring at the spot she had disappeared into for a long time. When he finally spoke he didn't turn around.  
  
"She isn't anything like Jen." He murmured  
  
"Your right." Ramona replied calmly from her spot behind the trees, where she had heard every word. After a moment she spoke again.  
  
"And thank the Gods for it." 


	11. The Dancing Dove

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what was mentioned before  
  
Devon finally caught up to Beth and Noah in a small field where many sheep grazed.  
  
Noah grinned up at her from the spot where he lazed on the ground.  
  
"We usually are training right about now. But if Ulf isn't here. we can relax."  
  
"You train while watching sheep?" Devon questioned  
  
"Yep" Beth said as she stood and brushed her skirt off. " From dawn till 4 o'clock in the evening. We get Saturdays to relax and Sunday we train from noon till 4 o'clock."  
  
Beth frowned. "You said we? As in you and Noah? I thought you said he's not part of the Shang."  
  
Noah frowned at Beth. "It's complicated. He said when he looked back to her "My name is part of the Shang records as training from the age of 3. My mother was a Shang trainee most of her life. She dropped out though. Because she wasn't a full fledge Shang she couldn't train me officially but she taught me anyways." He shrugged "Ulf made me an official trainee last month. So technically I am a trainee, Beth just hates that I know more than her."  
  
Beth slapped him in the back of his head. Devon giggled; she found that she was growing to like these two. Noah always lightened the mood and Beth's crisp witty humor was hilarious at times.  
  
"So" Devon asked "If Ulf's not here what shall we do?"  
  
Noah grinned and jumped up. "We plan to show you the capital."  
  
"What about the sheep" Devon asked  
  
Beth gestured to the tree line; a group of children and teens were playing games with a rope and a ball.  
  
"Those are the Banner children." She grinned "their father and Ulf share ownership over the flock. "They said they'll watch them for today."  
  
Before Devon could protest Noah and Beth where dragging her through the woods and toward town.  
  
Six hours later Devon had seen a major part of the town and met quite a few people.  
  
"Anyone thirsty?" Noah asked suddenly, drawing Devon from her stunned thoughts.  
  
"Very" she replied with a grin  
  
Beth frowned. "Mr. Smith closed down his food shop, I didn't ask Ulf for extra money or he would have caught on. We can't afford anywhere else."  
  
Noah smiled "sure we can. I heard this guy Stefan, from the stables where I work on weekends. He was talking about The Dancing Dove, you know on the corner."  
  
"Noah are you mad? That place is a thieves den!" Beth cried in horror  
  
"Which means that it will be cheap. Come on Beth are you scared?"  
  
Beth turned red and shook her head. Devon shivered. She hated thieves. Turning toward the square, she spoke.  
  
"I think Beth's right. Let's just get some water from the fountain."  
  
Noah laughed. "What's wrong Dev? Afraid of a few thieves? Some Shang you'll be." He joked  
  
Devon froze in place. She had never once in her entire life failed to attempt or accomplish what she set out to do. She was never a coward.  
  
If she wanted to be a Shang then in Mithros name she would be a Shang. In one fluid movement she turned to look at Noah, pinning him with the iciest glare she possessed.  
  
She had been unfailingly nice to her new housemates but that was the last straw. She liked Beth and Noah, although Beth's sharp mouth got on her nerves. No one and that meant NO ONE called he a coward. It was times like this that was why most of the boys in Trebond had feared her. She had a temper as bad as Alanna's. It just took her far more time to lose it.  
  
"Repeat that please," she whispered quitley. "Because I could have sworn you just called me a coward."  
  
Noah was startled. He took several steps back and swallowed.  
  
"Umm."  
  
Beth burst out laughing. "No.Noah. You should she your face." She fell into another fit of giggles; it took her several seconds to regain the ability to speak. "You look like Chaos just paid you a visit, and she was in a bad mood."  
  
"Close enough." He muttered. "Relax Dev, I was just kidding."  
  
Devon blinked and slimed sheepishly. "Sorry, sometimes I lose my temper." She grinned wickedly "Come on, let's go to The Dancing Dove."  
  
Noah blinked "I. I didn't mean that. We don't have to go." He stammered  
  
The girls smiled and pulled him along.  
  
Devon blinked as they sat at a table. This had been a bad idea. Several the red headed woman who had seated them watched them with uncertainty.  
  
Devon knew why too, the air of this place spoke of law breaking and danger.  
  
As the red headed woman brought them lemonade, Devon noticed a hazel eyed young man with a big nose, who sat at the head of one table. He carried an air of smug arrogance and suspicious hesitance. Even so he smiled and seemed to be quite friendly. The man to his left didn't.  
  
He eyed the three of them with obvious satisfaction. The big nosed man leaned over to him and gestured in their direction. The man grinned and got up. As he left the inn several other people glanced at him them to Devon and the others and grinned.  
  
She had the feeling this whole place knew something they didn't. And it was a bad thing.  
  
As Devon finished her lemonade, Noah leaned over and whispered.  
  
"What do you bet that the brute is waiting outside to rob us."  
  
Beth nodded in agreement.  
  
Devon looked around nervously. The man who had gone outside had been huge. Nearly 6"3 and covered in muscle, He also appeared about 40.  
  
Beth and Noah knew more about fighting than her, but Beth wasn't even 5 feet tall and she didn't have a sturdy looking build. Even Noah was only 5"6 and very thin and even gangly, after all her was still growing.  
  
They didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Maybe we could take a back exit?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Noah grimaced. "I'm going to assume that's what the 3 rather large men standing in from of it are supposed to keep us from doing."  
  
Beth inhaled and spoke firmly. "We don't have much money. Either was we might be faster. If we make a break for it as soon as we get out the door we may escape.  
  
They all nodded and stood moving as one toward the door. As Devon opened it she gathered her courage.  
  
The snickers from the flower sellers at the table next to the door did nothing to help. 


	12. Gustav

Disclaimer: I own the Tortallan Shang and all other minor characters that Mrs. Pierce didn't make up. All else it the property of the aforementioned author.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long. My quote unquote 'sister' is getting married. She's been on the computer nonstop to plan her wedding.  
  
Devon opened the door and all three of them slipped outside into he fading.  
  
And into the path of the huge brute.  
  
"Hello there. I'm a little low on change these days. Care to spare a few coppers?" He asked as he advanced on them with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh just great" Beth muttered, then winced as the brute rammed one of his ham like fists into Noah belly.  
  
The boy groaned in pain but attempted to fight back.  
  
He failed.  
  
Devon heard Beth mutter "and he think he knows more than me?" Under her breath before she ran forward leapt over Noah's unconscious form and at the brute.  
  
To be promptly slammed back down by the man's copper covered first.  
  
Damn! The brute has knuckle covers! Devon thought in horror.  
  
She kicked the brute in the shin at the same time he hit her cheek. She heard him curse from the minor wound she had inflicted, as she went sailing through the air and into the ally wall.  
  
The last thing she heard before she passed out was the sound of a man, not the brute, calling out in rage.  
  
George stared at Gustav in a mix of shock and horror. He had told the man to go and scare the young lad and lasses into giving him their money.  
  
He had beaten them bloody.  
  
"What in Metros name are you doing!?" He screamed  
  
Gustav shrugged "having a bit of fun"  
  
George felt his temper rise, a rare occurrence.  
  
"Get out of my sight." George whispered coldly  
  
Gustav threw his head back with a hearty laugh before walking away. Toward the city gates.  
  
Something about the way that the man had given no protests unsettled George.  
  
He turned back to his current problem, those poor kids Gustav had damn near killed.  
  
To his surprise a tall woman with black hair and a large burly bear of a man with dark blonde hair where walking in the opposite direction, the man was helping the boy along and carrying the smallest girl. The woman was helping the taller girl.  
  
Before he could call out they vanished around the corner. George frowned.  
  
First Gustav nearly kills the kids Then he leaves without qualms Finally strange people take the kids away.  
  
George shook his head with an annoyed sigh and reentered the dove.  
  
Gustav glance back at the lights of the city as he made his way along the road. He had failed. He knew his master would yell at him. But then again, it was even scarier when his master remained silent. 


	13. A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Devon awoke to the sounds of cheerful humming. She opened one eyes and scanned around her.  
  
A woman with bronze skin, caramel colored hair and dancing gray eyes was mending cloths is in the corner of the room. She became aware of the fact that the woman was no longer humming.  
  
She was smiling at Devon.  
  
"So you've awoken lass. I'm Mrs. Banner, a friend of Ulf's" She nodded her approval. "Well good, Beth and Noah feared you'd never wake."  
  
Devon sat up. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"A week. You had a nasty head wound darling, healer was afraid you would die in your sleep. And then a frantic little red haired lad kept yelling at us to let him see you. Scary little thing, he is."  
  
Alanna. Devon thought to herself. Of course Alanna would come running if she discovered that her sister was hurt.  
  
"Is s-.he still here?"  
  
"Not yet. But he'll arrive soon, surely, comes by late every night for a yelling at us. Is it okay to let him see you?"  
  
Devon nodded eagerly, she wanted to see Alanna, she needed her big sisters comforting words. Even if they weren't that comforting. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Alanna opened her window slowly, making no noise and began to climb out. She knew what a risk this was. She knew what might happen if she was caught. She saddled Chubby and rode off toward town.  
  
She wasn't aware that Gary had been watching her and that he followed right behind. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Devon looked up as Alanna entered the room.  
  
"Lana!"  
  
Alanna sat on the chair next to her sister's bed.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Who hurt you?" Alanna demanded  
  
"I'm okay Lana, and I really don't know who did this. Just some thief. What about you? No found out you're a girl right? They all still think your Alan?"  
  
"My secret is safe. No one has a clue." *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Gary stared in horror at the wall in front of him.  
  
Girl. Alan is a girl. OH GODS! ALAN IS A GIRL!  
  
Before he even realized what he was doing he threw open the door and walked into the room. A boy a couple years older than him and a girl of ten years who had been walking toward him with obvious angered looked followed.  
  
"Hey wait! Who are you? You can't go in there!" The boy cried.  
  
"Get out this minute." The girl screamed.  
  
As Gary entered the room, Alan. Or whoever she was jumped up and flushed.  
  
"Gary. I um. I can explain why I'm here." He- She stammered  
  
"I could care less. You are a girl." Gary stated with a mix of awe and shock.  
  
He noticed with mild amusement that the girl and boy where now exchanging startled looks and then shot confused demanding glares in the direction of the bedridden girl.  
  
"Oh yeah, Lana, your secrets REAL safe. NO ONE has a clue. Devon said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh well whose fault is that?" Alumna retorted.  
  
Gary turned and looked the other person in the room for the first time. She was thinner and darker but he could see the resemblance in them. Particularly their eyes. He studied her while the two sisters, they had to be or maybe cousins, bickered. The left side of her face was bruised, A quarter of an inch above her eyebrow was a red cut that curved with her eye and continued till it ended just bellow her cheekbone.  
  
"Who's she?" He asked  
  
Alanna sighed, "Gary, sit. I'll explain."  
  
"Best explain to us too, miss." They boy muttered. Last I checked Devon had no sister."  
  
"Sit down Noah, Beth. Lana will explain." Devon said softly.  
  
"Yes I'll explain. And don't call me Lana! That's what started the whole mess." She growled to Devon, and then turned to their audience.  
  
"My name is Alanna of Trebond, this is my half sister Devon."  
  
"We knew that" Noah interrupted.  
  
Alanna shot him a glare. "Gary didn't, now shut up!"  
  
"Their defiantly related." He muttered  
  
Ignoring him Alanna continued. "My twin, Thom, was supposed to become a knight but he hated fighting. He wants to be a sorcerer. I don't want to go to the convent; I want to be a knight. So we switched places."  
  
Gary nodded after a moment. "But that doesn't explain her." Her pointed at Devon.  
  
"Defy, Devon is my sister, I said that already."  
  
"I mean why she's here."  
  
"Oh, well. She's only my half sister, we have the same father. He hates her and he would have made her leave if Thom and I didn't do something. So we brought her with us and she joined the Shang.  
  
Devon nodded. "Beth and Noah," She pointed "Are my fellow trainees."  
  
After several moments of though, Gary stood.  
  
"Are you going to tell your father?" Alanna asked  
  
"He sent me to check on you because he was suspicious of you, he guessed you'd been leaving at night."  
  
Alanna nodded and the impatiently demanded "And?"  
  
"I waited outside Alan's window for 3 hours and he never left."  
  
Alanna looked up at him hopefully. "You won't tell anyone I'm a girl?"  
  
"A girl? A girl page? I know no girl page? Just Alan."  
  
Alanna smiled brightly. "Thank you Gary!"  
  
"Call her Alanna when no one else can hear. She needs reminding." Devon called out.  
  
Alanna remembered Noah and Beth. She turned to them. About to speak, she stopped when Noah held up a hand.  
  
"My mom taught my to fight. She can still kick my rear." He grinned. "I think girls are good fighters. I won't tell."  
  
Beth raided one silver blonde brow. "Think about it red, what do I benefited from telling anyone." She shook her head. "I don't tell a secret unless it suits me to. I'll keep my mouth closed."  
  
"Thanks. All of you. It's good to know I don't have to keep my secret from everyone." Alanna said happily. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Ramona smiled softly as she walked away from the slightly ajar door that led into Devon room. 


	14. A note meant to humor me

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Tortallan Shang  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Hi people!  
  
I'm aware that no on has reviewed chapter 13 yet so I have opted to post this note, due to the fact that I let my friend read my story and she came to a most odd assumption.  
  
This is not a Gary/Alanna fic.  
  
The purpose of Gary discovering Alanna's secret will be reveal later (probably much later).  
  
Just wanted to clear that up for all of you who may happen to think in the same lines as my friend.  
  
(Nuit runs off to yell at Ash) 


	15. The Portrait

Disclaimer- I own the Tortallan Shang, the Banner family... I may not own my mind... but I own them  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Devon fell flat to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
Ulf had not been happy when he realized they had gone missing.  
  
Even less so when he realized they had gotten into a fight.  
  
A note to all those who choose to join the Shang... never have your first day of lessons when your master is in a bad mood.  
  
Ulf had dragged them out side at an hour to dawn and began their lessons. He explained to her their schedule.  
  
From dawn till 8 o'clock was hand-to-hand combat training. Then from 8 o'clock till noon they trained with weapons.  
  
From noon till 4 o'clock they had studies with the Banner children and several other local children.  
  
Weapons were to be interrupted twice a week for horse riding lessons, which meant she would have to get a horse because Red would never do.  
  
For now she was to busy getting her rear kicked in Hand-to-Hand combat.  
  
Suddenly Ulf loomed over her. "Up we go lass, we got 3 more hours till weapons time."  
  
With an inner cry of annoyance she stood.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Devon limped after Beth and Noah.  
  
They entered a large building adjoined to the house Beth said belonged to the Mr. And Mrs. Banner.  
  
When they entered the room she saw 3 large tables placed in a half circle. At the left table sat several town village children and 7 children of various genders whose hair varied in shades from caramel to blackish brown. At the right table were 10 more children with the same hair shades as the first seven, as well as more town children  
  
"Those who have the erriely identical hair shades and faces and eyes and all else are Banners." Noah said when he noted Devon stares.  
  
Beth turned. "Come on Hyacinth is waiting."  
  
She led them to the back table.  
  
A girl with long black hair was sitting in a chair at the table. She had a naturally pale complexion and eyes that shone a bright gray. There was also a very tall very big brown haired boy about a year younger than Noah.  
  
When they had seated them selves, Beth introduced them.  
  
"Devon this is Hyacinth Banner and Colin Trice."  
  
Devon smiled "It's nice to meet you" Devon said quietly as an old woman entered the room, Ms. Pond, the teacher.  
  
Devon sat her sore self back for the first day of lessons.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Late that night in her room.  
  
Ramona leaned back in her chair and stared at the portrait in her hand.  
  
It showed 3 girls.  
  
One was a petite woman of 19 with reddish brown hair. Next was a red head, who was few inches shorter and a few years less, around 16, than the first. The last was younger, probably only 11. She had black hair and a bright cheerful smile.  
  
All three had the same green eyes.  
  
She ran her fingers over the portrait with a sigh.  
  
"What did you two set into motion, and...?" she broke off with a shake of her head, realizing she was talking to a picture.  
  
She flipped it over in her hand. She traces the engraving on the golden frame.  
  
To Ramona  
  
Happy 11th birthday.  
  
Love Jen.  
  
She put the picture back into her desk drawer, then blew out the candle.  
  
In the darkness of the room Ramona whispered on final word.  
  
"Why?" 


	16. George's Point Of View

Disclaimer: I own all that isn't mentioned in the books!  
  
*  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't written in so long (although a received no reviews for chapter 15) but my life has been excessively busy. I am the bride's maid for my 'sister's' wedding, My family is moving across the country in June and my dad is already established residence there and my science fair project is falling behind, and my mind refuses to get off the idea a new plot for a new story.  
  
Please forgive me! I also wish to say that I probably got no new reviews because chapter 15 either offended everyone or thought there was nothing but that note.  
  
I have erased my disgraceful note from the chapter, leaving a very short entry into this story. So I pray I have not lost all my readers and tell you this is a chapter not just me babbling.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lessons continued on.  
  
Devon started to learn how to wield a staff and several different punches.  
  
She learned how to work mathematics and how to tell different kinds of words, parts of speech and phrases. She had a talent for speaking. She wasn't very good at writing, her penmanship was atrocious and she had difficulty with spelling words.  
  
Three months had past when, on a Monday morning, Alanna and Gary strolled into the field.  
  
Ulf looked up startled. They rarely got company, and he had only met 'Alan' and Gary once  
  
"DEVY!" Alanna cried out.  
  
Devon jumped up from where she had been resting  
  
"La....Alan what are you doing here?" Devon asked, startled.  
  
"Duke Gareth gave me and Gary the morning off. We wanted to know if you guys would come with us to the city." Alanna grinned.  
  
Devon winced. She had not gone back into the city since the whole fight. She absently ran her fingertip along the scar now permanently marring her face. It honestly wasn't a horrible thing; Alanna had healed it so there was no real disfiguring. The only real difference was that the curved, thin line around her eye was colorless in contrast to her tanned skin; it was perfectly smooth and blended into to face. Noah had said that it almost looked as though she had had it tattooed there on purpose.  
  
Both Beth and Devon had promptly slapped him.  
  
"I suppose a day off wouldn't kill any of us." Ulf said with a soft smile  
  
"I'll pass," Beth said. "Thanks anyway though. I think I'll catch up on some sleep."  
  
"I'm going to go see if Colin can get away from the smithy." Noah added  
  
Devon smiled "I would love to come. After all it's Coram's birthday and we need to get him a present."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
2 hours later. Devon stepped out of the baker's shop with a fresh bag of honey filled scones and apple tarts.  
  
She looked up just in time to see Gary and Alanna enter a doorway.  
  
To a place she hadn't even realized they where so close to  
  
The Dancing Dove.  
  
In a flash she ran off to follow them.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
George Cooper smiled at Alan and Gary. As usual his site was correct, he could tell it had been right of him to befriend the young purple-eyed page.  
  
Purple eyes.  
  
Why was that so familiar?  
  
Five seconds later when the door to the Dove opened and an all to familiar girl stomped in. The same girl who had been the only difference was a thin white scar on her cheek. That and the pure rage flaming in her purple eyes.  
  
Purple eyes.  
  
Oh Crap!  
  
"Devy?" Alan asked in surprise.  
  
"You shameless thief!" the girl, 'Devy' roared.  
  
George blinked. Then blinked again. Then turned to Gary, who looked utterly confused.  
  
"Gary. Can you get the little lass outside? We need to talk. All four of us."  
  
With a suspicious nod Gary stood, strode over to the brunette, scooped her over one shoulder and walked out of the Dove. George grabbed Alan by the collar and followed.  
  
The other people inside the Dove blinked but said nothing.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Calm down Devy!" Alan screamed as Devy tried to jump on George the moment Gary put her down.  
  
"I'll kill you if you lay one finger on my s-." Devy screamed to be interrupted by Alan  
  
"SHUT UP DEVY!"  
  
"NO! This is the bloody bastard made the brute beat Beth, Noah and I!"  
  
"DEVON! If I hear you curse once more I will tell Coram and he will tan your hide!" In a swift moment he turned and glared at George. "You allowed your thug to inflict harm upon my baby sister!"  
  
Alan was obviously in a rage, George refrained from pointing out that the girl, whom he now knew was Devon or Devy, looked hardly younger than Alan himself. A quick glance at the girl confirmed that she would forever bear the scar of that attack. George sighed.  
  
"Gustav was supposed to rob you, I never intended for him to harm you in such a manor." He said apologetically.  
  
"Oh sure! So I'm scared for life and your sorry? Well to bad!" The girl was obviously upset.  
  
"Devy, leave George be please." Alan said, "He never intended for you to be harmed."  
  
"If he harms you I will kill him with my bare hands!"  
  
"I am quite capable of caring for my self!" Alan shouted to his sister  
  
From this point on the two continued to bicker over their own abilities of self-defense. George soon learned that Devon was a student to the Shang Wolf, was 10, which confused him until Alan screamed that he had always protected Devon since the moment her mother dropped her on their father's door step, which led George to conclude that Devon was illegitimate and therefore Alan's half sister.  
  
The fight continued for nearly twenty minuets till Gary, the poor lad had been caught in the middle, pointed out that Alan and her had to return or face punishment. He and Alan walked away. Devon followed, stopped, spun, kicked him in the shin, spun back around and ran off."  
  
Oh yes, his sight never failed him. Life was getting a tad more interesting. 


	17. Mystery And Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actually I have decided I should make a list of all that I own.  
  
Devon The Tortallan Shang Ummm.... (Reaches into pocket of jeans she doesn't own) A piece of trident A penny A lint ball What was at one time a hair scrunchi that actually belonged to Ness. Or Mandy. Or Cat . (Tries to remember which of her 5 extremely annoying sisters she stole the object in question from.) Either way I don't own it so scratch that  
The real number 7. My mind  
  
Scratch that. I guess there is no number 7. Oh well.... Onto the story!  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Far from Corus, in a richly decorated chamber, Gustav knelt before a  
large blood red cushioned chair and it's inhabit.  
  
His voice was laced with fear as he spoke.  
"I have failed master."  
  
"I am aware of this."  
  
Gustav swallowed and looked up. "It was not my fault. The King of the Rouge, he stopped me."  
  
"Of course. Stand Gustav"  
  
The man stood hesitantly.  
  
"Don't look so frightened, I won't lay a finger on you."  
  
Gustav gave a relieved smile. "You are a king soul, master."  
  
"Yes I am, aren't I. But then mistakes do happen."  
  
Gustav smiled and nodded, he opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked cry. He fell to the floor, a knife embedded in his stomach.  
  
"But I don't tolerate them."  
  
The speaker rose from her chair and exited the room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 4 weeks later  
  
"Owww." Devon cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, sporting a new bruise from where Noah's wooden practice sword had hit her knuckles.  
  
"Noah, Devon that's enough." I have to meet with a friend in town. I'm giving you a free day." Ulf cried from the house. "Oh and Devon you got a letter from the city of the Gods!"  
  
Devon grinned and ran to Ulf grabbed the letter and raced off toward the palace.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Devon slipped past duke Gareth's office but stopped when she heard voices.  
  
"Can you explain this?" The duke asked someone  
  
"...It's my father sir.... You never could tell my brother and I apart." It was Lana talking to the Duke.  
  
"Of course. You may go now."  
  
Devon stepped back as Alanna exited the office. They locked eyes for a moment and Devon nodded in the direction of Alanna's room. Her sister nodded back and they walked briskly inside and shut the door.  
  
Alanna sat on the bed, refusing to take her eyes off the floor.  
  
Devon sat beside her.  
  
For a moment neither spoke, nor moved.  
  
Then Alanna turned and looked at her, opening her mouth to speak. "He didn't notice."  
  
Devon didn't ask what Alanna meant, what had happened in Duke Gareth's office.  
  
She already knew.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
When Gary opened the door and hour later to remind Alanna that class had started, he was greeted by the site of Alanna sobbing into her sister's shoulder while Devon herself fought back tears. 


	18. not a chapter but please read anyways

Hi All  
  
On the adsvise of my friend (Ash) I am not going to write anymore chapters (more like post since I have the next one started) until I get at least one review for chapter 17. (no one has reviewed 14, 15, 16 or 17). This is generally a test to see if I have lost my readers for some reason. If anyone has any problems with the way the story goes then tell me. (like as in do I post chapters to fast, is there not enough detail, is the plot to random? Although keep in mind this does have a major mystery theme) *  
  
*  
  
* This has been my note. Thanx! 


	19. Ferrell not Feral

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *  
  
* HURRAY I STILL HAVE REVIEWERS (take that Ash!) Okay let's see here.. (Reads her reviews) Aioria, I can't wait for your fic to be posted! Tell me when I can read it. (As I am so lazy that I'll never find it on my own) Figil, what do you want me to explain? (I'll explain it in the next chapter, happily to. I love details^_^) *  
  
*  
  
It was another hour before the sisters had composed themselves. Coram and arrived nearly 20 minutes ago. After a watery explanation from the girls he made a pot of tea and managed to get a plate of cookies from the kitchen. Threatening them with death if they told anyone about this, he went to his own room.  
  
As Alanna bit into a cookie, Devon remembered the letter.  
  
"I got a letter from Thom!"  
  
Alanna brightened visibly as Devon pulled the sealed envelope from her pocket and opened it.  
  
Dear, Lana and Devy  
  
I hope you are doing well. I am, the daughters are showing me great advances in magic. I have made a friend or two. It's difficult, I'm more powerful than others, but I try to remember what you girls and Maude told me.  
  
One of my friends is a boy named Brandon. His father is a scholar who works with ancient civilizations, ruins, and studies strange magic. He teaches a group of us extra classes. He got into a lesson on tribes of people who used their voices as magic. The could command rain, wind, lightning, and all that, with spells that are useless unless you force your gift into your voice. I've copied some spells into a notebook that I'll send to you; there are also some healing spells.  
  
Don't grimace at me either of you (they both were grimacing at the letter) never waste what the gods give you as my teachers say.  
  
Take care both of you  
  
Your loving brother Thom  
  
"Should I keep the letter or you?" Devon asked you  
  
"You better. If someone found it they may get suspicious." Alanna said and stood. "I have to get to my classes. They won't take the headache excuse for long."  
  
"See you then." Devon said as she walked out the door.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hyacinth and Colin continued classes with Beth, Noah and Devon.  
  
It was on her way back from the schoolhouse, after staying late with Hyacinth that she saw Alanna enter the Dove.  
  
She ran to catch up with her sister.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Devon opened the door to the Dove and went inside. She stayed to the wall and slipped by and into the corridor.  
  
Alanna hadn't been in the main room.  
  
She walked along the hall of doors wondering where to start, when she heard the sound of feet rapidly hitting the floor. She walked to the door where it was coming from and peeked inside.  
  
Her eyes widened as she watched Alanna fall to the ground after George blocked and returned her punch.  
  
Without thinking she threw open the door and shot inside.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Alanna looked up in time to see a blur attack George. It took her a minute to realize it was Devon.  
  
"DEVY!" Alanna screamed. "GET OFF GEORGE NOW!!!"  
  
"Lad!" George cried "get her off me! Get the rabid she beast off me!"  
  
Alanna raced forward and yanked Devon off George.  
  
"I WARNED YOU THAT IF YOU HARMED H-"  
  
"SHUT UP" Alanna cut of Devon's scream. "Devy George has agreed to teach me some fighting tricks. He was countering my attack."  
  
"But L..Alan... I'm a Shang student! Couldn't you have asked me?"  
  
Alanna glared at Devon just as George stood.  
  
"Now I see why you wouldn't ask Devy for help" He muttered  
  
She spun and glared at him. "I gave you no permission to call me Devy! I am Devon, Miss Devon Ferrell.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Feral? Suiting."  
  
"FERRELL! F-E-R-R-E-L-L! Not F-E-R-A-L! You pickpocket!"  
  
"I'm not a pick pocket! I'm the king of the rogue!"  
  
"More like king of the idiots!"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"STOP!" Alanna screamed exasperated, she looked at Devon. "Go home Devy. Will you visit me on Sunday?"  
  
Devon nodded sullenly and, with a final glare at George, left.  
  
For a moment neither George nor Alanna spoke. Finally Alanna smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry about Devy. She's a tad protective of me."  
  
George burst out laughing. When he finally could speak again he gasped out. "A..A tad?"  
  
Alanna blushed. "Okay. Very protective of me."  
  
George chuckled. "I'm an only child. It must be nice to have a sister who cares so much. And you've a brother as well?"  
  
"Yeah. Thom."  
  
He nodded. "You're very lucky."  
  
She smiled softly. "Yes I am."  
  
After another moment of silence Alanna turned and looked at him.  
  
"... Your bleeding."  
  
He laughed out loud. Shaking his head, he retrieved a bandage from his side drawer 


	20. Conversations And Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
*  
  
* AN: (Nuit bangs her head against the desk and screams about internet problems). .... Ummm.... Aioria, Hyacinth and Colin are two of Devon's 'classmates.' They play a minor role now but I may add to them later...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ulf watched Devon stomp toward the door of the Dove.  
  
"You know," He murmured "I think the thieves are starting to get use to-"  
  
Devon slammed the door behind her.  
  
"That." He finished with a smile.  
  
He turned to the people sharing his table. Ramona, Mrs. Banner, And a tall, burly, blond haired, pale skinned man with intelligent blue eyes. He was Mrs. Banner's husband. Mr. Hugh Banner.  
  
Mrs. Banner smiled softly "Odd thing you know."  
  
When she received a questioning glance from Ulf and Hugh she explained. "That one of the sisters likes Cooper and the other don't."  
  
"It's not that Devy doesn't like Cooper," Ramona said softly "More that Alanna does. I don't think Devy is used to having to share her sister outside with anyone but Thom, Coram and Maude."  
  
"True but I've always thought that Devon was a sweet child. Never argued or nothing." Hugh interjected  
  
"Perhaps not. Or perhaps we just haven't realized there's more to the little flour keg than a sweet smile. Just like there's more to Alanna than a temper and more to Thom than an over sized ego." Ulf's musing were more to himself than the rest.  
  
"Proves what you know Hugh" Mrs. Banner teased her husband  
  
"Oh lay of Candy me sweet," He grinned at her.  
  
Ulf rolled his eyes. "38 years old and still flirting like your 14." He muttered below his breath.  
  
Ramona raised an eyebrow at him and spoke in a tone that actually betrayed emotion. Annoyance. "What a hypocrite you are Ulf. You flirt with every woman you can"  
  
He smiled slyly. "Why Ramona is that jealousy I hear?"  
  
She immediately averted her gaze from him to the table but not before he caught a pink blush climbing up her face.  
  
He grinned, leaned back in his chair and took a drink of his ale.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He shot up in bed covered in a cold sweat. He had heard that same voice from the fires.  
  
It gave him chills just thinking of it.  
  
Thom stumbled up from the tangled bed covers and walked to the window. Opening the glass panes he leaned out and,  
  
*  
  
Took a deep breath. Still shaking from the force of her nightmare, telling herself it was silly and childish to fear a dream. She tried to shake of the eerie feeling that made her feel as though she had been crushed in the skull.  
  
Alanna swallowed twice and turned her gaze to the sky, to see,  
  
*  
  
The moon, full and illuminating the sky like it the sun does during day. A cool breeze blew across her face. Faint traces of smoke from the ashes of the dinner fire told her it was still early in the evening.  
  
Shutting the window Devon walked toward her bed, telling herself that it had to be the wind causing her to shake so horribly.  
  
Pulling back the covers,  
  
*  
  
Thom laid back down and shut his eyes. He felt something was wrong.  
  
Something was coming.  
  
Something bad.  
  
*  
  
None of the three siblings where able to fall back to sleep. 


	21. An Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Months continued to pass. Alanna made many friends and Devon learned new techniques.  
  
Much to Alanna's dismay and Gary's amusement, Devon and George continued in a sort of hateful friendship, full of teasing mocking and minor wounds (mainly inflicted to George by a very angry Devon after he opened his big mouth and said one to many insults).  
  
Everything was going well for the girls.  
  
Then Devon came to see Alanna.  
  
*  
  
Devon walked around the corner of the courtyard. A petite woman with pale brown hair and pale green eyes walked with a tall black haired, blue-eyed man. It was obvious that they thought themselves alone.  
  
"Are you feeling better dearest?" The man asked his wife.  
  
"Yes I'm sure I'll be fine." She smiled weakly  
  
When he withdrew his arm from about her waist, the woman's knees buckled and she collapsed.  
  
Her husband caught her before she hit ground.  
  
"Lianne? Lianne!"  
  
Devon watched with wide eyes as a strange orange glow enveloped the woman. As the woman breathed it seems to crawl closer to her mouth.  
  
Something told Devon that if the glow went into the woman's body something bad would happen.  
  
"Go away." Devon whispered. "Stop. Just stop!"  
  
To Devon's shock the orange glow seemed to freeze. Even so its tight coil about the woman's chest remained the same.  
  
"Let go. Leave her alone." Devon said softy, curiously  
  
The glow burst away from the woman. Swirling about the sky it seemed unsure of where to go.  
  
The glow had to be magic Devon realized.  
  
"Unravel. Return to you caster." Devon murmured.  
  
The glow brightened then burst apart, a thread like glow whipped out and hit her.  
  
*  
  
As the woman took a deep breath of fresh air, Devon felt herself falling.  
  
She felt... drained. But how could she be drained? She couldn't cast real spells. She couldn't outlet her power.  
  
So why was she drained?  
  
Devon hit ground with a soft thump.  
  
*  
  
Gary entered the courtyard just in time to see two things.  
  
First was aunt breath deeply and look better than she had in years.  
  
Second was Devon hitting the ground.  
  
He moved toward her, careful to keep he out of sight of his aunt and uncle.  
  
He carried her to a stable and laid he in a bed of soft hay.  
  
She was pale, ice cold and shaking. Blood trickled from her cracked lips. The sleeve of her shirt was burned. Burn marks crossed and circled her wrist, over her upper hand and onto her palm. At least he thought they where burn marks. He'd never seen burn marks that where blood red.  
  
He raced off to find Alanna.  
  
*  
  
"Alan!"  
  
Alanna looked up from her spot on the fence where she waited for Jon and Raoul to show up and go to dinner with her.  
  
"Devon's hurt."  
  
Alanna stood and raced forward.  
  
*  
  
Devon opened her eyes. To see Alanna's worried face.  
  
"Devy? Are you alright?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
"Your magic is low. How on earth did you use it? You can't cast spells."  
  
Devon struggled to sit up. Gary caught her shoulders and lifted her up. She leaned back against the post behind her.  
  
She explained everything. When she was finished Gary spoke confused.  
  
"But why would someone attack aunt Lianne?"  
  
"You mean that was the queen!?" Devon gasped.  
  
"Yes. And if what you say is correct someone tried to kill her."  
  
There was a long silence. Finally it was broken by Devon.  
  
"Lana. Be prepared. What ever that thing was, it will come back."  
  
Alanna nodded. "I think so too... Devy?"  
  
Devon had fallen asleep.  
  
Alanna smiled. "Gary I have to go meet Jon. Will you take Devon home."  
  
"Of course"  
  
*  
  
Ramona watched from her window as the big squire boy, Gary walked through the gate.  
  
Devon slept peacefully in his arms.  
  
He laid her down gently, in the soft grass. Hesitating a moment he stared at her. Shaking his head he walked away.  
  
Ramona smiled secretly as she watched him go. 


	22. WAAAAAA! MY BOOK DIED!

Hi every one!  
  
I'm so sorry but it may take a couple extra days to get this next chapter up.  
  
Due to an unstoppable 2 year old, drooling menace to society, my copy of Alanna The First Adventure is in literal shreds. Soggy, gross, drool covered shreds.  
  
I have to go get a new copy. (I've been meaning to by it in hard cover anyways.)  
  
So more or less It couldn't take to long. (I just have to wait till I'm not snowed into my house.)  
  
Sorry about the delay.  
  
Have a great day  
  
(I'm a poet and I don't know it)  
  
* Nuit 


	23. Sickness

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
*  
  
Sorry this took so long.  
  
And...it wasn't a dog that destroyed me book...it was my sister...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was three days before Devon was able to train again; even so she had to go slow at first. After all it wasn't just that she was tired.  
  
Her hands where scarred.  
  
But it didn't look like a scar. Ragged blood red lines started on either side of her Upper wrists and twined about her wrists, hand around her fingers and met into her palms.  
  
She wasn't even fully recovered before fever broke out in the city. Mr. and Mrs. Banner themselves stayed healthy but their 10 sons fell ill within days of each other. Many other school children fell ill as well. Devon was spared as where Noah, Beth and their trainers.  
  
It was a hot afternoon, 4 days after the fever, or the sweating sickness, broke out that Devon went to see the Banners.  
  
It was Hyacinth who opened the door. As Devon had learned Hyacinth was Mrs. Banner's only daughter, and that she had 5 brothers older than her and 5 younger.  
  
Poor Hyacinth was as pale as a ghost. Which was worrisome sense she was so white naturally. Devon had often wondered where Hyacinth's feature's came from. Tall and thin where her mother was short and plump, pale as a ghost and a dark haired as a raven where her father was tanned and blonde.  
  
The explanation.  
  
Mrs. Banner died her hair to hide the gray that showed so well in black hair.  
  
Mr. Banner had given his daughter height.  
  
She had her mother's gray eyes, rounded face, delicate nose and broad smile.  
  
She was pale but so, apparently, where 3 of her father's siblings.  
  
Hya, as she liked to be called, was also quiet where he mother and father where loud, logical where her parents weren't, and loved to sew when her mother could barley stitch, proof was seen in the shirts she'd been mending.  
  
One way or another Hya was out of place at home and often faded behind her 10 brothers.  
  
But now Hya was the only one healthy.  
  
"You okay Hya?"  
  
"I'm fine Devy."  
  
"You look sick. You aren't falling ill too are you?"  
  
"No. I just haven't slept well."  
  
"Will you come to the palace with me. If your parents can spare you? I haven't heard from Alan in a while. I want to make sure he's okay."  
  
"Sure. Just let me get my boots."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
When Hya and Devon arrived at the palace chaos had ensued. The prince had fallen ill. After much inquiry they discovered 'page Alan' was with him.  
  
Heading off towards the rooms where the Prince was Hya asked Devon.  
  
"Isn't it odd? The queen was always so weak but the healer said she's healthier than she's been in years."  
  
"Yes" Devon muttered, running her finger over the red lines on her left wrist. "Very odd" 


	24. The Dark Well

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hyacinth and Devon opened the door to the prince's Chamber.  
  
Violet fire shone bright in the room. A short man was leaning against the wall, his eyes covered by one hand.  
  
Devon realized the light was becoming steadily brighter. It took her a few seconds to realize that the moment she had entered the room she had also began to glow.  
  
Just like Alanna was.  
  
"Devy?" Hyacinth asked, "What's going on? I can't see."  
  
Devon was startled by Hyacinth's calm voice and steady hand as she gripped Devon's shoulder to jolt her out of the strange trance.  
  
"Hyacinth, I'm not sure what's wrong but I need to go get Gary. You remember me telling you about him don't you?"  
  
"Yes." Devon heard the door opening to accompany Hyacinth's voice. "I'll bring him here."  
  
The door closed.  
  
Devon turned back to the other three people in the room. The short man was now slumped against the wall, both hands covering his eyes.  
  
Alanna was there surrounded in purple fire and leaning over the third person, a dark haired young man, who laid in bed.  
  
Devon realized that they weren't alone. For some reason she had the feeling Thom was here as well, adding to the light around them.  
  
Silent, but noticeable. Definitely Thom.  
  
Devon took several steps toward Alanna, who seemed not to have noticed her.  
  
As she walked she felt herself leaving her body in way. She fell into a dark well.  
  
At the bottom Alanna and the Dark haired boy where separated by a man in a dark cloak.  
  
"Devy?"  
  
Devon looked up. Thom was standing beside her.  
  
"Thom? What's going on?" She asked  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is I felt Lana doing something dangerous and then my magic, and me for that matter, where dragged out of my body and then here."  
  
"Pleasant." Devon said dryly. "I think we should go help Lana"  
  
At his nod they strolled toward the dark cloaked man and Alanna who had yet to see him. As they entered the field of purple fire surrounding Alanna it brightened and all the people, Alanna, the dark haired boy and the cloaked man, turned around.  
  
"Devy? Thom? What are doing here?!" Alanna screamed.  
  
Or at least it looked like Alanna. The voice sounded like a woman not a little girl who dressed like a boy.  
  
"Where here to prevent you from doing something stupid." Thom said in a deep voice very unlike his own.  
  
"Yes and to keep you from exposing your secrets to every one. I do believe the short man outside fainted."  
  
Even she sounded older Devon thought startled.  
  
"Miles fainted?" The dark haired boy asked with amusement, although much like Thom, he sounded like a full-grown man.  
  
"Yes and I sent Hyacinth to get Gary. We will more than likely need his help."  
  
"Once again you assume that I can't do anything by myself." Alanna growled.  
  
"Oh don't you to start!" Thom ordered "Lana finish your business with creepy guy and lets go. I'm going to late for class."  
  
Alanna stuck out her tongue but turned to the cloaked man. "I'm sorry but you can't take Jon."  
  
The cloaked man looked at all of them, glowing with purple fire. The to the black haired 'Jon' who had the faintest light of blue about him, weakened by illness.  
  
He nodded. Turning away he stopped and took Devon hand. Holding it up he traced the red scar with one pale finger. He dropped it and shook his head. Devon had the distinct impression or wry humor from him.  
  
He melted into the shadowy walls.  
  
The boy called Jon looked at the three siblings.  
  
"Who are you?" His question was asked to Devon and Thom.  
  
Thom smiled. His image faded and some of the brightness of the purple light went with him.  
  
Devon just shrugged and allowed her self to be pulled back by the strange call that had started just moments ago. Just for her. It wasn't magic, but something nicer.  
  
As she was pulled through the shadows she heard Alanna telling Jon it was time for them to return to the land of the living.  
  
*  
  
Devon opened her eyes to see Gary looking back at her.  
  
"Devy? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good. WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING???" He roared, "I almost had a bloody heart attack!"  
  
Devon nodded vaguely "What ever you say Gary." She passed out in his arms.  
  
"Why does thins keep happening?" Gary asked no one in particular.  
  
"I'm not sure but we had best get out of here. The short man is waking up and Alan you said his um... her real name was Alanna?"  
  
Gary smiled sheepishly. He had a feeling neither Alanna nor Devon would be happy that he had told Hyacinth. But it had been the only way to explain.  
  
And she had seemed rather calm about it all.  
  
He hoisted Devon into a more comfortable position and followed Hyacinth from the room.  
  
*  
  
Mere moments later the short man stood and Alanna passed out cold on the floor. 


	25. Roger

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
-Nuit bows onto floor and begs- Forgive me! I am sorry for taking so long to update. I only planned my plot till the part where Jon almost dies and I've been trying to take the plot further. I think it's worked out and I should be updating regularly (if my stupid computer stops crashing...) so once more I apologize. Sorry.  
  
Devon had awoken only a day after the sickness, Alanna slept for two days after that.  
  
The next four months passed uneventfully, with the exception of a strange visit from Alanna, who requested that Beth make her a special corset. Devon had been baffled by the request until she realized that Alanna was 'turning into a woman', as Coram put it.  
  
Then in June, Ulf walked into the field as cheerful as ever and changed their training.  
  
"I have given you a basic lesson on the various weapons and fighting moves. From this point on we will focus on one weapon and learn it thoroughly, except on Saturday when there will be an overall drill. Aside from that you will focus on hand to hand combat. Understood?"  
  
At their nods he smiled.  
  
"Good. Now the weapon we will focus on first is the bow."  
  
They all tried to shoot. Noah hit the fourth ring, Beth hit the fifth. Devon hit the tree that was 4 yards away from the target...12 rounds in a row.  
  
"Why can't I do this?!" Devon cried in rage. "It won' go the right way!"  
  
"Practice," Ulf said dryly "That usually helps."  
  
Devon scowled but turned back to the target.  
  
It was two hours before they quit. Even then Ulf said they had another course.  
  
"Watch me." He said  
  
Ulf Bent to the side and in one fluid motion did a cartwheel.  
  
"Your turn." He motioned for them to try.  
  
Beth landed on her rear. Noah sprawled flat on his belly. Devon did a perfect cartwheel the first time she tried.  
  
Three hours later Ulf was laughing as he watched Beth and Noah rub sore muscles from falling while Devon had had only on or to falls.  
  
"It goes to show you," He said between chuckles, "That everyone had their strengths and weaknesses."  
  
It was two months before Devon could find a spare minute when both she and Alanna where free to talk. One warm day Devon used her free time to go to the palace. Upon finding that her 'brother' and the others where at the swimming hole but should return soon, she settled down to wait.  
  
Twenty minutes later a glorious wagon train came in. One of the men who dismounted caught her eye. He was average height with black brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was very attractive.  
  
He made Devon's stomach roil and caused the hairs on her neck to stand on end.  
  
Not a moment later Duke Gareth of Naxen came out of pages wing.  
  
A smile on his face Gareth called to the man.  
  
"Roger." 


	26. Orange Fire

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Shivering Devon pulled herself into the corner of the fenced in yard. She clutched her hands and fought tears. Fire burned through the marks on her hands. Air was being pulled from her lungs.  
  
"Go away." She whispered in panic "Leave me be"  
  
Pale orange fire shone in her vision, covering her hands. It jumped away from her and flew toward the man called Roger, hitting him in the center of the back. He stumbled, seeming startled, spun around and surveyed the yard with bright angry eyes.  
  
"Roger?" The Duke of Naxen asked "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just fine. A little tired and all." Roger said smoothly as he turned back to the Duke.  
  
Devon breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't seen her.  
  
Suddenly a group of pages on horses rode into the yard. One was Alanna. The dark haired boy, the one from the sweating sickness, Prince Jonathan, Nearly leapt from his mount's back and rushed toward Roger, calling his name.  
  
The other pages dismounted and walked toward Roger, all except for Alanna. As soon as her feet touched the ground she met eyes with Devon.  
  
Devon nodded toward Roger and then mouthed the word bad to her sister.  
  
Alanna nodded in agreement.  
  
Devon turned and glanced at the crowd around Roger. He glowed with the same orange fire.  
  
The fire that had attacked the queen.  
  
Devon blood ran cold.  
  
She looked at Alanna and mouth 'get Gary'  
  
Alanna blinked but nodded and laid two fingers flat her thigh so no one would notice she was signing.  
  
Devon nodded. She would meet Alanna and Gary in two hours.  
  
Devon realized that the training yard was a bad meeting spot. Biting her lip she thought about a safe place. With an annoyed sigh she mouthed 'Dancing Dove' to Alanna.  
  
Alanna's reply was "I'll try'  
  
Devon nodded and slipped out of the yard, silently thanking the Gods that she and her siblings had picked up vague lip reading skills from years of trying to find out what there father was mumbling about.Devon decided that it would be a good idea to bring Hyacinth to the Dove as well. By the time she had fetched her, Alanna and Gary where at the Dove. George led the entire group to a private room.  
  
After sitting at a long table with some drinks, Devon took a deep breath.  
  
"I believe I explained about the invisible attack that I saw on Queen Lianne months ago?" At everyone's nods Devon continued "Earlier toady, at the palace, I saw the fire again. It attacked me, but I'm pretty sure that it was because some of the fire was left in my scars." She held up her hands  
  
"You saw it?" Gary demanded "Did you send it away like last time?"  
  
"No. I retuned it to its caster." Devon muttered  
  
"Who is...?" Alanna asked  
  
"Duke Roger." Devon said 


	27. Another Note

Hi there folks.  
  
I'm sorry to say this but I will not be posting anymore chapters until sometime in August maybe even into September. I am visiting relatives who do not own a computer and I have no way of getting to one, as they live in a VERY small town. I am writing this from the super slow library computer and I am not permitted to go onto the internet (so technically I'm breaking the rules).  
  
I am very sorry please be patient with me.  
  
Nuit 


	28. The Shadow Sees All

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
It has taken two computer crashes, a total memory wash (Losing all saved files) and finally a new computer for me to start this chapter. Sadly as soon as I started it I was dragged to the middle of freaking literal nowhere to gorge on potato salad and listen to stories about the 'old days' while watching the Western Channel (all westerns all the time). But finally I have written this chapter and pray that I will have a new one out regularly. (I hate potato salad.)  
  
No one spoke. Devon could see that Gary didn't believe her, George was skeptical, Alanna agreed and Hyacinth.... looked strangely calm.  
  
"Devy, that's impossible. Roger is the King's nephew; I've known him for years. Why would he want to kill the queen?" Gary asked  
  
"If queen Lianne was dead than that small risk of a miracle, that she would conceive another child, would be out of mind." Hyacinth murmured then the only King Rolad and Prince Jonathan would be in the way-"  
  
"Of Roger taking the throne." George finished "I hate to say it but I think your right Ferrell."  
  
"But... Roger is...." Gary fell short of an argument  
  
"He's a powerful mage." Devon said gently  
  
"The sweating sickness." Gary whispered, turning sickly pale "He was powerful enough to send it."  
  
"And no one even thought to accuse him" Alanna muttered  
  
"You do realize what this means?" George asked. When no one answered the thief shook his head "we just discovered a conspiracy against the crown."  
  
Earlier in the courtyard   
  
Francis of Nond (he didn't die) Watched with wide eyes as the brown haired girl signed to Alan. He wasn't sure but it had something to do with Gary and Roger. Francis frowned and made a mental note to watch the Duke and his friend. The brown haired girl looked around the stable, she didn't see him, hidden in the shadow, but she recognized her, he had seen her when they first met Alan. She shared the redhead's purple eyes. As the brunette slipped away Francis walked toward his room, deep in thought.  
  
"I think we should tell Thom." Alanna said, "Maybe he knows something about Roger's magic."  
  
"Beth and Noah should be aware as well." Hyacinth added  
  
"Right, Alan and I will watch Roger and Jon." Gary said  
  
"I think there is a way I can help." Hyacinth said softly "It will be even better if I can tell Colin what's going on"  
  
Devon nodded and they watched Hyacinth leave the Dove.  
  
"I'll keep an eyes open and my ears to the door. If any information about Roger comes around I'll get it."  
  
"Alan and I need to get back to the palace." Gary said suddenly  
  
Devon left as well, walking with slow steps back to her home. Trying to think of how to explain what was going on to her fellow Shang. students 


	29. Womanhood And Birthdays

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(this is a pointless chapter although there is one or two bits on info in it. Either way this is sort of like a filler)

  
From what Alanna and Gary told Devon, Roger wasn't up to much, for now. So Devon continued her training with Beth and Noah. It had been over two years since they started training. Ulf said they where further along than he had thought they would be.  
  
It was late in the night when Devon went to the city; she had to get some medicine for Beth, who had a nasty cold. She found a healers house and was about to knock when she heard voices inside. One was George's, another was Alanna's, and the third was a woman she didn't recognize. Devon frowned and went inside the house without knocking. For a few minutes no one noticed her. She over heard Alanna say 'I'm lying to them- I'm doing men's things!" George replied "and your doing them better than most young men."  
  
Devon rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. All three people spun around. George scowled.  
  
"Damn Ferrell, don't you knock?" George muttered  
  
"When the need arises." Devon said dryly "So I take it he knows?" the question was addressed to Alanna  
  
"Yes. He knows." Alanna agreed  
  
"And what pray tell brought this confession on?" Devon asked  
  
Alanna flushed a deep red and stuttered "It-it's a woman thing and I wasn't aware-"  
  
Devon cut her off "Monthlies?"  
  
Alanna blinked "How on earth did you know that?"  
  
"Weren't you paying attention when Maude explained them to us? Not long before we left?" Devon asked "Besides I started mine two months ago. If you needed advice you should have just asked me."  
  
Alanna looked down.  
  
The lady who Devon didn't know raised an eyebrow. "You must be Devon, Alanna mentioned you. I'm Mrs. Cooper, George's mother."  
  
Devon gaped in overacted surprise "Mithros have mercy, you mean to tell me George was born? Here I thought some demonic creature hatched him out of an egg and he'd been raised by rabid wolves. So answer a question for me Mrs. Cooper, how often did George sustain head injuries as a child?"  
  
George who had covered his ears when they began talking about monthlies looked up and glared at her. "None thank you. I was perfectly healthy."  
  
"Actually," Mrs. Cooper said thoughtfully, "there was one time when he was three and he thought her could fly..."  
  
Alanna and Devon burst out laughing.  
  
When they finally calmed Mrs. Cooper asked what had brought Devon here in the first place.  
  
"My friend had a real bad cold; I was wondering if you had some tea to relieve her headache?" Devon asked  
  
A half our and some tea and cookies later, all three of them exited Mrs. Cooper's house. As Devon gave Alanna a quick hug she realized something. She was an inch taller than her sister. She momentarily considered telling Alanna that, but decided to wait till another day. It had been an emotional night for Alanna already.  
  
Only three days after the entire 'monthlies incident', as Beth called it when Devon told her the story, did Devon realize that Alanna and Thom's birthday was approaching.  
  
Beth and Noah where both kind enough to get gifts for Alanna. Beth made the young page a warm down quilt. Hidden in the quilt was a corset that Beth had started tinkering with when Alanna had mentioned her chest problems. Noah had bought Alanna a pair leather gloves that where soft and flexible, they also had a thin fur under-glove for winter, Alanna would be forever grateful.  
  
Devon had looked for sometime before finding gifts for her sister and brother. She got Thom a blank journal so he could record experiments and a pair of glass eye covers to save his site in such experiments. She had gotten Alanna a new pair of very sturdy boots and a carved wood chest. Inside the wood chest was some tea that Mrs. C said would help with cramps and some cookies.  
  
Later that night she wrote notes to both Thom and Alanna. She slid the key for the wood chest into Alanna's letter. The next day she took all the gifts to George, who would send Thom's to the city of the gods and give Alanna's to her.  
  
Alanna was more than startled when Stefan came and gave her an arm load of packages.  
  
Birthday gifts. She had sent one to Thom. And it looked like he had sent one back; the others must have been from Devon and the others.  
  
Alanna smiled softly as she opened each package. Soon the bell rang and she went to dinner. Almost the second she sat down Jon and the others questioned her.  
  
"We saw that you got a whole bunch of packages. What's up?" Raoul asked as he swallowed some beef.  
  
Alanna blinked. "It's my birthday."  
  
They stared at her.  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"And you didn't tell us?" Jon asked "We would have thrown you a party! Well how old are you?"  
  
"Thirteen." Alanna replied.  
  
And so her friends went on to sing happy birthday, loudly, in the middle of the dinning hall until she finally hit Raoul with a loaf of bread and promised they could throw her a party next year.


	30. Persopolis

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Thom dipped his quill into the ink well and jotted down a few notes. He was trying to learn how to scry (I think that's the word). It was harder than he had imagined. He frowned at the bowl of water and then stood and sighed. He was supposed to meet Brandon in the library to study. He reached for his journal, and knocked over the ink well. He ripped his journal away from the spill with a curse and then froze. As the ink spread an image gathered atop the murky surface. Alanna was their, so was that black haired guy they helped save during the sweating sickness, and in the farthest corner he saw Devon and some other guy, a big guy with chestnut hair brown eyes and who was standing just a little to close to Devon for Thom's comfort. The image on the ink seemed to swirl and shift. Ten huge people stood before an alter. One of them threw a bolt of power at Devon the big guy. It illuminated shadows and for a split second he though her saw someone else, but it was gone. Suddenly the image cleared away and it was simply ink.  
  
Thom swallowed his face ashen. He didn't hear Brandon knock, finally the other boy entered the room.  
  
"Hey Thom, oh man what a mess! Need some help cleaning it up?" Brandon asked  
  
"Wha- uh, sure. Yes please." Thom stuttered  
  
"I'll go get some rags." Brandon walked away  
  
Thom stared and the shadowy puddle and something eerie happened. His reflection wavered in the surface, darkened by shadows. He watched motionless as his face aged by quite a few years and then life drained out of his him, leaving his reflection cold and pale with blank staring eyes. Pale orange light, like hands almost, grabbed at his face and dragged the reflection farther away, as though the puddle was miles deep.  
  
"Okay, got the rags!" Brandon blinked "Hey relax man it's just some ink, no one will care. You can get a new bottle tomorrow."  
  
Thom smiled shakily and nodded. He mutely took a rag from Brandon and started to sop up the mess.  
--------------  
Devon felt a chilling sensation as she awoke from her slumber. It was one of the days off, Ramona and Ulf had 'business' to attend to. She dressed and made her way to the castle. When she reached the pages wing she way horses and riders, obviously packed for a trip. One young man tossed his pack into a wagon. It was Gary. She picked up a small stone and tossed it at his head. He spun around and saw her. She pointed to the empty stables, he nodded.  
  
Five minutes later they both crouched in a stall to avoid being seen.  
  
"What's happening?" Devon asked softly  
  
"The squires are going to the Great Southern Desert, to visit Persopolis." Gary whispered  
  
"Something bad is going to happen Gary. I have a feeling." Devon frowned "Is Alanna going?"  
  
Gary blinked "Actually yes she is."  
  
Devon opened her mouth to say they couldn't let Alanna go, but something odd happened. Instead the words that same from her mouth where "I need to go to. Something's going to happen and I need to be there, But Alanna can't know."  
  
And then it seemed like a good idea. Devon frowned, what had happened... oh well it didn't matter really.  
  
"Devy I'm not sure if I can do that...maybe... I've been told to stay back by the wagons. If we put you back there then we might pull it off. Once we reach Persopolis you'll have to stay hidden though." Gary said  
  
"Right. Do I have time to pack?" Devon asked  
  
"No we leave anytime now. Come one we need to get you into that wagon." Gary urged  
  
"Wait" Devon reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and some charcoal. She jotted down a note to Stefan. He would relay it to George. She shoved the note into the crack in the wood where all such notes to George went.  
  
Following Gary from the stable and to the caravan was hard, she had to remain unseen, but soon she found herself buried under packs and cases. She heard a voice cry out orders and then the wagon moved. From outside the wagon she heard Gary mutter  
  
"My pack's next to you. The book in the front pocket is good. You'll like it."  
  
Devon took the book and settled in for a long trip.  
-------------  
They came up with a routine. Every time they stopped Gary would slip her water or food. At night Gary waited till every one was sleeping, made sure not to alert the guards and warned her that it was safe to come out and take care of any business or to stretch.  
  
After a week of being stuck in the hot sweaty cart they finally arrived. She heard the boys talk and whisper about it. She whished she could see the city.  
  
It was several hours before she was let out of the cart. Gary snuck down and got her out before the boys came to get their packs.  
  
It was dark and with no where else for her to sleep without risk of discovery, Gary told she could sleep in his room. He made a comfy cot for her in the room's small closet like wardrobe. It was perfect for her. Gary knew she would want to change, so he lent her on of his shirts.  
  
"Use this for now. I'll get you some clothes."  
  
She was nearly asleep when he returned. She had brought a fresh shirt and a pair of breeches. She changed in the wardrobe. The clothes where too big, but not to the point that they where weren't wearable.  
  
"Thanks Gary. I won't ask where you got them." Devon said softly  
  
He nodded and turned to go to his own bed. Devon closed the door to the wardrobe and fell asleep. 


	31. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Devon was awoken before dawn. She swallowed and stood shakily. She slowly opened the wardrobe; soft snores told her Gary was asleep.  
  
"Gary." She hissed  
  
He rolled over and snorted. The settled again.  
  
She exited the wardrobe and walked over to the bed. She shook him but got only a loud snore. She walked over to the door and picked up one of his boots. Turning she tossed it at him. It hit low; he shot up with a pained gasp.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you there but we have to hurry. Something's wrong." Devon waited, her back turned, as Gary pulled on his shirt, tunic and his boot. When they checked Alanna and Jon's rooms they where both gone.  
  
The two made their way out to the stable. In the distance Devon could see two rides galloping away from the city and toward the west.  
  
"Where are they going?" Devon asked  
  
"Probably to the black city, we better follow, knowing those two something bad will happen." Gary muttered  
  
Gary mounted his horse and told Devon to use Alex's.  
  
They took off after Alanna and Jon.

"What is this place anyway?" Devon asked as she stared at the rising black towers.  
  
"Legend says it was built by some old dead guys. Lots of young people who come here die horrible deaths." He shrugged "That's about all I caught during the story. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Devon stared at him in horror.  
  
"I think they went this way, come on" Gary pulled her along.  
  
They entered one large building. Jon and Alanna where standing near an alter. Gary pulled them behind a fallen black stone column before they were seen.  
  
"Well good. There safe, let's just convince them to go back before someone realizes we're gone." Gary whispered  
  
A light flashed through out the room, temporarily blinding them. When they could see again then people stood at the alter, all of them where really big.  
  
"You where saying?" Devon asked Gary dryly  
  
"Shhhh, I can't hear what the giants are saying!" Gary told her  
  
They listened closely.  
  
"I caught Ysandir, goat herders, and something about little lions." Gary said  
  
"Really, I was kind of preoccupied by the 'feeding on you lives' part!" Devon growled  
  
Another light filled the room; they peeked over the column to see Alanna had drawn her blade. The giants said something. Then Alanna yelled, more light flashed and on the giant ladies looked like she was injured.  
  
Blue light, Devon assumed it was the prince's magic, created a shield that was soon joined by violet light, Alanna's magic.  
  
The tall lady who had been hurt by Alanna's sword started to laugh. She and one of the giant men threw power at Alanna. She doubled over, Devon noted that her clothes where becoming gradually translucent.  
  
"Oh no, not that!" Devon cried.  
  
She grabbed the first thing she touched a chunk of rock and hurled it at the prince. It hit him in his head and he went down, temporarily dazed.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" Gary demanded  
  
His question was answered when split second later Alanna's clothing vanished. His eyes went wide. Devon slapped the back of his head. She yanked him out from behind the column and into plain view.  
  
The Ysandir had been just as startled as Alanna when the prince fell to the floor. They where even more startled when two more people tumbled out from behind the stone column.  
  
"Devy? Gary?" Alanna asked.  
  
Gary pulled his tunic on and shoved it at Alanna, who slipped it over her head. It reached past her thighs.  
  
"We followed you, well I followed all of you and me and Gary followed you and the prince." Devy said quickly  
  
"Uh girls, the giants don't look happy." Gary said.  
  
"Well how do we stop them?" Devon asked  
  
"Fire" Gary and Alanna said at once  
  
Devon nodded. "If I can command other magics, then maybe I can command my own."  
  
What was it Thom had said, he had found spells for people whose magic was in words, who could control elements with it? Devon shut he eyes, she vaguely felt Alanna use Lightning to fend off attacks. She tried to remember when she had helped heal Jon. The purple fire that had burned around them, she needed that fire. She felt into the depth of her power, till she found a small spark.  
  
"Not strong enough" she whispered  
  
On some level she became aware of Thom's power flooding her. Alanna needed her strength but Thom was willing to help. The fire burned more powerful, brighter and larger.  
  
Devon looked at the Ysandir, calmly, quiet. Her next words where no more than a whisper.  
  
"Fire"  
  
The blaze was blinding, and it took out all but two if the giants.  
  
The two remaining joined hands and a yellow-green power streamed from them.  
  
_Place your trust in the sword- and fight._  
  
The oddly painful voice echoed through the room. She felt her magic, and Thom's, flow to Alanna, she could see the prince's eyes fluttering.  
  
She grabbed Gary's hand and ran. She didn't stop till they where safely behind the column again. Just a moment after they where out of sight Jon shot up and looked around.  
  
"Alan? What happened" He asked  
  
"I need your help, Highness." Alanna replied  
  
Jon didn't ask but took Alanna's hand.  
  
Gary and Devon watched with silent awe as Alanna swung her blade to fend of the giant man. Jon said something, something loud and blue and violet fire hit the immortals. They flared up in a blaze.  
  
Gary and Devon ducked.

When the light had vanished they peeked over the edge. The Ysandir where gone. Alanna and Jon where both on the floor, out cold. Near Alanna was her sword and her clothes.  
  
"Go outside for a second Gary, I'll be right there." Devon ordered.  
  
When she joined him about five minutes later she had his tunic. She tossed it to him. He opted not to ask.  
  
"Should we take them with?" Gary asked her  
  
"No they'll wake up soon. The city doesn't feel evil anymore so they'll be fine." Devon said as she mounted her borrowed horse.  
  
"Sun will be up soon. We better hurry." Gary said  
  
"What should you say about Jon and Alanna, they'll be late." Devon asked him  
  
"I was thinking something along the line of Jon and Alan went to the stables to go out for a ride. They got lost. They'll be back soon." Gary said simply  
  
They where still laughing and talking when they passed through the gates. Devon noticed that the Guard who had watched them pass with out a word earlier was still there. He said nothing but his gaze spoke for him. The Bazhir knew.  
  
She looked at Gary, he shrugged. Devon sighed and helped him stable the horses.  
  
She snuck back into the wardrobe and waited for Gary to bring her breakfast.  
  
She had the strangest feeling things weren't over. Not by a long shot. 


	32. Thank You!

Part one on Devon's story is finished. I should start the sequel soon. With luck the next story will focus more on Devon and her adventures and stray a little more away from Alanna's life (of course they will still intertwine alot).  
  
I think I know what I plan to have happen but if anyone has any suggestions about what should happen to Devon and the others, please let tell be. (I'm still tweaking the plot).  
  
Thank so much for reading and reviewing.  
  
-Nuit 


End file.
